


【李振宁X我】笼中雀

by danseyinshua



Category: danseyinshua
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua
Kudos: 19





	1. 【李振宁X我】笼中雀1

我养了一只漂亮的金丝雀儿。

这小雀儿性子野得很，当初把他捉回来时可费了我不小的力气。

不过这世上还没有我想要却得不到的东西，包括小可人儿。

为了藏好小雀儿断了别人觊觎的心思，为了防止他逃跑，我把他锁在了豪华的笼子里，上了沉甸甸的金锁。

这笼子在哪，只有我知道。这锁的钥匙，只有我有。

这小雀儿我可喜欢得紧。

别的不说，只他那副漂亮皮囊就足以让我为他备好最沉的金锁，满钻的饰物。

哈哈，这些俗物可抵不上他的半分美丽。

我最喜欢他那双桃花水眸。微微翘起的眼尾天生就是用来勾人的。

我喜欢看着它们在我的撩拨下从充满厌恶到懵懵懂懂到性感迷离再到盛满餍足的泪水。

这个过程简直妙不可言。只有亲身体验过才明白其中的乐趣。

啊……让人欲罢不能。

我最喜欢他高高挺起的驼峰鼻。精致的弧度，高高的山根，让我在第一次见到他时，就明白他会让我满足的，他会让我爽上天。

嗯～

想到这里我的腰又软了，蕾丝内裤也湿了。

哈，他就是有这样大的魅力。

我喜欢每当我们缠绵在一起时，从小巧的鼻孔里喷出的温热气息扫在我滑嫩的肌肤上，让我的心像猫抓了一样痒。

我最喜欢他完美的心形唇形。我喜欢用舌尖一圈一圈描摹它完美的形状，我喜欢看着自己的乳头在它的磨蹭下胀大，发红。

他的柔唇就是我的解药，我需要每天都吻一吻，亲一亲，不然我会想念得疯掉。

啊，他的一切都这么完美，他的一切我都喜欢……

唉……可是小雀儿可不听话了，总是想着法伤我的心。

他冷漠憎恶的眼神伤我的心，他口中决绝的话语伤我的心，他不屑一顾的鼻息伤我的心，他冷淡僵硬的身体伤我的心……

哈，不过没关系，姐姐的一杯迷药酒，就能让他化为天底下最多情的猫儿，按着我要不够。

“哒哒哒哒……”

今晚我又来了。我来看我的小雀儿了。

我踩着10厘米的白色细高跟，快步走在锃光发亮的大理石地板上。

推开走廊尽头房间的双开大门，我快速地迈入，利落地回身关门。

“啪嗒——”

我上了锁。

屋里没有开灯。朦胧的月色透过落地窗户向屋内撒满一地星辉。

我的小雀儿松松垮垮地披着一件蚕丝白睡袍，背对着我坐在床沿，静静地望着窗外的夜空。

落寞的背影。好美……

一根极细的银白色锁链缠绕在他裸露的脚腕上，借着月光闪闪发亮。

我走到他身后。细高跟与地板的碰撞发出声响，回荡在这个宫殿一般的大房间内。

听到我走近，他宽阔的背影微微一僵。

“乖深深，在看什么呢，有姐姐美吗……姐姐今晚特意为你穿了抹胸白礼服……来……转头好好瞧瞧姐姐，美吗？”

我双手轻轻扣上他的肩膀，头伸到他左耳侧，张开艳红的饱满双唇，在他耳边轻轻吐气。

“别碰我！”

他僵硬地把头转向另一侧，用清冷的男声发出自以为冷漠的抗拒。

可是这性感的声音在我耳里就是赤裸裸的勾引啊。

我轻笑了一下，理了理他松垮的白绸睡袍，直起了身子。

我走到床边，按下按钮。

“咚！咚！咚！”

训练有素的敲门声响起。

我将双开大门打开一条缝。我的漂亮小雀儿可不能让别人偷看了去。

高脚玻璃杯从门缝里递了进来。

“小姐，葡萄酒准备好了。”

“啪嗒——”

我又一次锁上了门，走到他身边。

我站在落地窗边，他的面前，一只手捏住高脚杯，另一只手撩了一下散落在裸露肩头的栗色卷发。

我知道我是美的。

一袭丝质白色抹胸长裙拖地，腰部被镶钻的束带紧紧缠住，凸显出我的水蛇腰。两片低低的抹胸上缀满了洁白的羽毛，包住我饱满的乳房。

裸露的脖颈和肩部被流苏水晶项链点缀着，精致诱人。纤细修长的双臂上带着镶钻镯子，在月光下闪闪发亮。

栗色羊毛卷发小心翼翼地松松地盘在脑后。一个水钻王冠戴在我的发顶。

我整个人被从窗外透进的月光笼罩着，与月色融为一体。

啊……我知道我现在美极了，在这样宫殿般的房间里，我就是他的小公主。

可是我的王子，我的金丝雀，却冷漠地低垂着眼帘。

我伸出涂着艳红指甲油的修长手指，居高临下地勾住他精致的下巴，轻轻往上一抬。

他琥珀般美丽的双眸被迫看向我。

“乖深深，来……把它喝掉……”

我把玻璃杯沿凑到他殷红柔软的唇边。

他紧紧抿着完美的唇，跟我无声地对抗。

够倔，我喜欢。

我拿开玻璃杯，食指勾住他的下巴，大拇指轻柔地抚着他柔嫩的唇瓣。

我俯下身凑到他唇边。

“深深不乖了……姐姐只好喂你了……”

我手指一用力，迫使他的嘴微微张开。我将高脚杯中的葡萄酒慢慢灌入他的嘴中。

紫红的酒液顺着他的嘴角流下来，流过精巧的锁骨，脏污了洁白的睡袍。

他的喉结一动一动，艰难地吞咽着。

高脚杯见了底。我满意地松开他的下巴。转身将杯子放到酒柜上。

“咳咳咳……”

他被呛得剧烈地咳嗦。一开始他还试图往外吐呢，经过这么多次，他认命了。

他静静地等待药力发作。

我也在等。

我将身上的首饰一件一件摘掉，放在玻璃柜上。

水晶与玻璃的碰撞，在安静的房间里显得格外刺耳。

栗色卷发散了下来，披在肩头。我甩了甩头。

白色抹胸长裙唯一的金属纽扣被我解开。

“啪嗒——”

裙子应声落地，丝滑无比。

我身上仅剩一条白色蕾丝内裤和一个丝质白色抹胸。以及一双白色细高跟。

这个过程本来应该由我的小雀儿完成。

唉……奈何小雀儿犟得很，白白错过了这个美妙的过程。

我回身走到床边，裸露的双臂缠上他的脖颈，饱满的胸部隔着丝质抹胸蹭着他的漂亮的脸颊。

他坐在床沿竭力稳住紊乱的气息。

不要费力了……我的小漂亮……姐姐的迷药可是下够了量，足够你迷糊整整一夜呢……

我弯下腰跟他对视。

他紧闭的双眼忽然睁开，桃花水眸闪闪发亮，盈盈的泪水在月光下像璀璨的钻石。

厌恶，憎恨……不甘……

他的目光刺伤了我。

我就是喜欢你，我的王子，我的小雀儿，可是你为什么不明白呢……

我轻轻地用手遮住他的双眼。我不想看见，我愿意欺骗自己。

你想要什么我都给你……真的……连我这个人也可以全部给你……可是你不想要……你不喜欢我……

我一下吻上他的唇，狠狠地吻他。

我心里有满满的不甘和嗔怨。

我想要像个小公主一样被你宠爱，我想要得到清醒时的你的爱抚，我想要听你说爱我，我想要……

哈……没关系……没关系……我相信你一定会爱上我……我现在想要被你贯穿……我要感受你对我的热情……我的金丝雀儿……

月色静静地笼罩在床边，见证着挣扎与缠绵。

tbc


	2. 【李振宁X我】笼中雀2

我狠狠地吻着他的唇，伸出舌尖一圈一圈描画着他完美的唇形。

突然，他吻住了我。

我知道，药力生效了。

我捂着他漂亮大眼睛的手腕被扣住，轻轻拉下。

他的眼神迷离，性感，紧紧盯着我的眼睛。

这是……危险的眼神……

我心中一惊。以前的他不是这样的。他会顺从，会要我，可是眼神依然是冷淡的，伤人的。

我的腰突然被扣住，一股大力将我向前拉。

我一下叉开双腿跌坐到他的大腿上。我们面对面。

丝丝滑滑的睡袍隔在我们紧紧相贴的肌肤之间。可是我依然能感受到他的火热。

有什么不一样了……

他一只手按在我的脑后。我们的唇紧紧粘在一起。他歪着头，咬住我的下唇，用牙齿轻轻磨着。另一只手抚上我的饱满挺翘的乳房，没有章法地胡乱揉捏。

啊……

我的心砰砰直跳。他从来没有这么主动过。

突然间我好想哭。

他的主动，他的爱抚让我突然好委屈。

我知道他现在不清醒，可是……可是……

泪水顺着我的脸颊流下来。滚烫。冰凉。

“宝贝……别哭……我会心疼的……”

暗哑性感的男声在我耳边响起。他的鼻息扫在我的脸颊上，轻轻柔柔。

我哭得更凶了。

他伸出舌尖，从下往上一点一点舔去我的泪水，轻吻了一下我的左眼，又回到我的唇。

我急切地回应他，吻他……亲他……

我知道可能只有今夜……等他醒过来又是冷淡和疏离。

我伸出双臂搂住他的脖子，挺起胸部往他身上贴。我扭着水蛇腰，努力往他的大腿根上坐。

我好想成为他的一部分。我的漂亮小雀儿。

他顺着向下吻。

嘴唇……下巴……脖颈……锁骨……

他吻得很用力，很耐心，不放过任何一处。

啊……被认真对待的感觉……真好……

亲吻的声音在空荡荡的房间里显得突兀，清晰。

我坐在他的大腿上轻轻扭动身体。我仰着头闭眼喘息，伸长脖颈，让他仔仔细细地吻我，亲我。

嗯……啊……

可是我心里空荡荡的，不安。

在他吻上我的乳房之前，我双手捧住他的脸，强迫他看着我的眼睛，鼻尖对鼻尖。

“乖深深，看看我是谁……”

“宝宝……你真美……”

一声宝宝，我彻底沦陷了。我的腰软得一塌糊涂，我的心也是。

他挣开我的手，低下头，咬住我的抹胸向下拽。

两颗硕大的嫩白乳房先后从绸质抹胸中弹了出来，蹭上他的脸颊。

他用高挺的鼻子凑上左乳房，使劲嗅着。从乳头……到乳晕……到乳球，来来回回，好像嗅不够。

滚烫的鼻息让我的乳房在颤颤巍巍中逐渐泛起粉色。

麻麻的……好舒服……嗯……

“宝宝你好香……好香……啵……”

他在我白嫩的乳球上亲了一口，留下一个湿湿的口水印。

今夜，我的小雀儿占据了主动权。

而我，早已软得化成了水。

tbc


	3. 【李振宁X我】笼中雀3

我的金丝雀今晚带给我的惊喜，让我此刻完全沉浸在他的霸道和温柔下。

哦，这是我的小雀儿。没错，这就是我的小雀儿。

我抬起双手，将纤细的手指插入他浓密的发根，轻轻爱抚。

他的头型精致，饱满，吸引着我的掌心。

他柔软俏皮的头发，随着我手指的动作细细密密地穿过我张开的指缝。

此刻我叉开双腿坐在他肌肉紧实的大腿根上，和他面对面。我们彼此享受着对方的气息。

我用裸露的双臂缠上他的脖颈，将他紧固在我的怀里。我要全身心都感觉到他的存在，感受他的热度，感受他的爱意。

他的头正埋在我的胸前。

啊……多么真实的感觉，他正在亲正在吻我的乳房。

细细密密，酥酥麻麻。

湿湿腻腻的口水吻印在我竭力凑向他的嫩白挺翘的乳房上，痒痒的。哈……好有安全感。

看啊，我的小雀儿正在我充满爱意的怀里亲昵地吻我呢。

可是我还嫌不够，我要他。我要更真切地拥有他。

我挺起上身，托起左边的肉球，将尖尖上激动地颤抖的乳头按在他的脸颊上磨蹭。

“深深……痒……哼嗯……舔舔……我……嗯……舔舔……”

小雀儿突然停下亲吻，抬起头。

琥珀般的深眸里映着窗外的月色朦胧，直勾勾地盯着我已经被情欲和爱意迷乱的双眼。

磁性微哑的嗓音在我耳边轻轻吐着气。他在蛊惑我。

“求我……宝宝……求我……我就满足你……”

微凉的气音扫过我的左耳垂。过电般的酥麻暂时僵硬了我的左脸。

嗯……哈……好性感……

我的欲望在蠢蠢欲动。我扭动着被他双手钳住的水蛇腰。

丝丝滑滑的睡袍隔在我们相贴的肌肤中间，增强了细腻的触感。

嗯哈……求求你了……嗯……舔舔我……舔舔我……我好痒……

呻吟从我口中支离破碎地涌出，早已辨不清语句。舔我的奶子……快……哈……我求你了……

我讨好地将两个乳房往他弹性的胸肌上蹭，用已经胀到殷红的两个乳头蹭过他藏在睡袍后的乳头。

啊……好痒……这就是我的求人了……放过我吧……

我的坏小雀儿看我不肯开口求他，也不急着往下进行，只是轻轻地一下又一下吻着咬着我的锁骨，用隔着丝滑睡袍的胸肌缓缓磨蹭我乳尖。

……啊……求你……求你了……

“求你……好哥哥……舔我……哈……快……舔我……”

我终于放下身架，声音甜腻羞涩。

他抬起右手抚上我的右脸颊，来回摩挲。

我们鼻尖贴着鼻尖，呼吸胶着在一起。

“真乖……宝宝……奖励你……”

他的唇在我的唇上轻点了一下，顺着下移，来到我的乳房上。

“多漂亮的一对奶子……让我尝尝味道怎么样……”

他的话撩得我的乳房羞得泛起了粉色，乳头娇娇地颤动。

“别怕……宝宝……”

我的小雀儿极轻极轻地吻了一下我的两个乳尖。

然后，他咂了咂嘴。

突然他一下咬住了左乳头。

“啊……”

我吃痛。

他仍没有松口，用舌尖舔着乳头上的奶孔。

“嗯……嗯哼……哈啊……哈……”

“宝宝……把我的锁链解了……”

我被他舔得舒服地乱哼哼，爽得脑子一片空白。

在他的引诱下，我将指纹对上了锁孔。

“嗞——”

拴在他脚踝上的银白锁链应声解开。

锁链落地的清脆响声将一下我惊醒。

啊！锁链开了！我刚刚做了什么！？不！不要！

我赶紧缠紧双臂将他紧紧搂于怀里。

不要离开我……不要……

我急得哭出了声。我现在酥得软得一塌糊涂，没有锁链，我的金丝雀想逃跑可是轻而易举。

小雀儿乖乖地待在我的怀里吃着奶头。

他在无声地安慰我。

等到我的情绪逐渐平静了，他一口咬上了我的唇。黏黏糊糊。

“傻宝宝……不解开锁链我怎么去拿酒……想看你白嫩的奶子淌满酒液……”

啊……我真的被他宠坏了……他的荤话我好爱……

他的责怪让我的心痒痒。

娇嗔的劲儿从我内心深处涌出。憋了好久了。我其实也只是个脆弱的等待被人宠的女孩罢了。而这个人今晚出现了。

我撒娇。只对他撒娇。因为今晚的他宠我。

“人家害怕失去你嘛～亲亲我，亲亲，我就原谅哥哥……唔……”

他一下封住我的嘴。

灵活的舌尖钻进我嘴里，舔着我整齐的贝齿。

我热切地伸出舌尖迎合。

他搂着我缓缓躺倒在柔软的大床上。我们嘴追逐着嘴，互相交换唾液。

窗外的月光静静地笼罩在交叠于柔软大床上的两人身上，静谧，梦幻。

我趴在他身上，小腹紧实地压着他的一大包，乳房压实在他充满力量弹性的胸肌上。

我微微扭动身体。他的那一包发生着巨大的变化。

我有些得意。

突然他微侧身，将我轻轻放于床上。

他又追逐着我的唇使劲亲了一下。然后坐起身来。

我不解地看向他。

他起身走到酒柜边。一瓶葡萄酒被他取出，放到高挺的鼻边嗅了嗅。

“嗯……好酒才配得上美人……”

听到他说美人，我有些恍惚……

嗯，不管了……无论明天怎样，我都要好好享受今夜……珍藏今夜……哦……我漂亮霸道温柔的小雀儿……

tbc


End file.
